For the Ones You Change
by AlisaRB
Summary: *Secuela de For the Ones You Love* El grupo está retenido contra su voluntad en un vagón dentro del "santuario" de la Terminal. Los Terminianos tienen un buen sistema, pero de lo que no se dan cuenta es de que nunca han conocido a Rick Grimes y a su grupo. No se puede domar a un animal aunque lo encierres... *Post Season 4*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **ésta es una traducción autorizada del fanfic original "For the ones you change" de apenny12. Ni el universo de The Walking Dead ni sus personajes son propiedad de ninguna de las dos. Cualquier uso no autorizado de esta traducción está prohibido.

. . .

Había pasado un día entero desde que les habían encerrado en el vagón, a juzgar por la posición del sol. Glenn, Maggie y el resto habían estado allí aproximadamente otro día completo, dos como máximo antes de que el grupo de Rick aterrizara en el vagón.

No les habían traído comida o agua, pero ninguno de ellos esperaba mucho. Glenn había dicho que tampoco les habían traído nada para comer o beber en las primeras veinticuatro horas. La escasa comida que recibieron consistió en un poco de pan, una botella de agua para compartir entre todos y algo de carne.

Glenn aclaró que ninguno había estado interesado en carbonizada carne a la parilla.

Rick había estado muy interesado en conocer a Abraham, Rosita, Eugene y Tara. Beth asumió que las varias horas que habían pasado escuchando las historias de unos y otros había sido una forma de evaluar sus habilidades; ver dónde encajaban mejor en el grupo.

Daryl se había vuelto la sombra de Rick, hablando en privado con él al final del vagón, y Beth esperaba que tuvieran un plan. Cuanto más estuvieran allí, más débiles se hacían, y menos oportunidades tenían de escapar.

"¿Cómo escapasteis?" le preguntó Maggie desde su asiento junto a Beth.

No habían hablado mucho. Beth había estado conociendo a sus nuevos amigos, explorando el pequeño espacio en el que estaban atrapados tratando de encontrar una ruta de escape, y disfrutando del hecho de que su hermana estaba viva. Lo que más habían hecho había sido cogerse de las manos y sentarse en silencio, escuchando lo que todos los demás tenían que decir.

"Salí del autobús para tratar de encontrar a los niños que faltaban. Lizzie, Mika, Judith, y alguno de los otros que no estaban en el autobús. No pude encontrarlos. Los busqué todo lo que pude, pero simplemente… no tuve tiempo. Daryl y yo nos encontramos. Nos fuimos juntos. Entonces viajamos durante un tiempo", Beth mantuvo su cara pasiva, no queriendo alertar a su hermana con alguna explicación innecesaria.

El pasado era el pasado. Ella había sobrevivido. Estaba con su hermana. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Daryl. No había razón alguna para entrar en detalles engorrosos.

"¿Y luego qué?" inquirió Maggie.

Beth no estaba segura de si Maggie era capaz de ver a través de ella o si no estaba satisfecha con su vaga respuesta. Había esperado no ser tan clara como un libro abierto como antaño. Por otro lado, Maggie era su hermana. Conocía todos los manierismos de su hermana. Era posible que nunca fuera capaz de esconder completamente sus páginas de Maggie.

"Nos separamos. Una horda nos tendió una emboscada mientras estábamos en una… casa. Me había hecho daño en el tobillo aquél día, así que Daryl hizo de cebo mientras yo escapaba. Entonces… simplemente nos separamos. No pude encontrarle. Pasé el invierno en un pequeño almacén de una tienda de deportes que había encontrado. Terminé encontrándome con su grupo cuando el tiempo volvió a ser cálido", respondió Beth, tan honestamente como pudo. Omitió ciertos detalles, dado que no tenía sentido preocuparla contándoselo todo.

"¿Pasaste todo el invierno _sola_?" el agarre de Maggie se tensó tanto que a Beth se le entumecieron los dedos.

La forma en la que sus ojos bailaban entre los de Beth y la suave manera que tenía de fruncir el ceño eran las señales que le indicaban que Maggie estaba esforzándose mucho para controlar sus emociones. Beth sintió una especie de alivio por la reacción de Maggie. Al menos aún podía leer la cara de su hermana igual de bien que su hermana leía la suya. De todas las cosas que habían cambiado, ésa, por lo menos, seguía igual.

"Sí", asintió Beth.

Maggie se quedó muy quieta. Beth se sintió como si estuviera bajo un microscopio. Entonces Maggie se inclinó, soltando su mano en el proceso, y la abrazó. Oyó un sollozo en voz baja junto a su oído y sintió que inmediatamente se derrumbaba ella también. No habían podido llorar a su padre juntas, y no tenían el lujo del tiempo para hacerlo donde estaban, pero al menos podían tener un breve momento de debilidad para apreciar lo que les quedaba.

"Siento tanto no haber estado ahí. _Intenté _encontrarte. Salí del autobús para buscarte. Me separé de Glenn porque no conseguí volver a tiempo. Cuando encontré el autobús, lleno de caminantes, me volqué tanto en encontrar a Glenn que simplemente asumí que tú estarías con él. Asumí que si le encontraba, también encontraría a los demás y todo estaría bien otra vez", Maggie respiró entrecortadamente, "_Lo siento tanto Bethy"._

Al oír el apodo, las lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de Beth. La última vez que había oído ese nombre había sido de la desgastada y sureña voz de su padre. Rodeó a Maggie con los brazos, agarrándola por la camisa, y la abrazó con fiereza. Beth parpadeó para contener más lágrimas, mirando en derredor para tratar de mantener a raya un sollozo, pero entonces pilló a Daryl mirándola fijamente.

La mirada que él le lanzó era tan intensa que tuvo que girar la cara hacia otro lado. En cualquier otro momento habría sentido curiosidad por saber por qué la miraba de aquella forma, pero justo entonces, su dura mirada sólo la hacía sentirse frágil. Había trabajado tanto en hacerse no sólo más fuerte físicamente, sino también más resistente mentalmente. Quería dejar de sentirse débil.

Cuando Maggie se apartó, Beth le dedicó una genuina sonrisa, "Está bien Mags. Estoy aquí. Tú estás aquí. Saldremos de aquí y volveremos a estar todos juntos otra vez".

"¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan segura de ti misma?", Maggie dejó escapar una risa entrecortada, secándose las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa.

Beth reflexionó la pregunta durante un momento. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde sus días en la granja, y respondió sombríamente, "La gente buena ya no sobrevive en este mundo. Todos han tenido que cambiar para haberlo logrado hasta ahora".

"Aún queda buena gente, Beth. Tú eres una buena persona. Glenn, Rick, e incluso Daryl", las palabras de Maggie eran un eco de las de Beth.

Miró a Daryl, que había reanudado su discusión con Rick, y una pensativa sonrisa asomó a sus labios, "Los buenos ya no sobreviven".

Maggie debió darse cuenta del significado tras las palabras de Beth, puesto que no volvió a comentar nada sobre el tema. En su lugar, Beth sintió la mano de Maggie entrelazándose con la suya propia y recibió dos apretones firmes alrededor de su palma. Beth miró al suelo de madera en el que estaba sentada y le apretó la mano en respuesta.

"_Gracias por entenderlo"._

Beth no había hablado con Daryl desde su "momento" antes de que Glenn saliera de entre las sombras del vagón. Le había visto mirándola de vez en cuando, pero no se había acercado. Ella estaba bien con eso. De todas formas no tenía ni idea de qué decirle.

"Así que, ¿tú y el paleto?" una voz desconocida surgió desde en frente de donde estaba sentada.

"¿Perdón?" Beth levantó la vista para mirar a la persona que había hablado, sin darse cuenta de que había estado mirando a Daryl hablar con Rick y el pelirrojo musculoso; Abraham, había dicho llamarse.

Rick había estado hablando la mayor parte del tiempo con Abraham. El musculoso hombre tenía antecedentes militares, daba la impresión de ser capaz de levantar su propio peso, y era un poco estratega a su manera. Esos eran los rasgos que Daryl y Rick pudieron apreciar.

"¿Él y tú?" la chica volvió a preguntar, usando su dedo índice para apuntar entre los dos.

"Tara, ¿verdad?" preguntó Beth con una amigable sonrisa.

"Sí", Tara pestañeó un par de veces, pero no le devolvió la sonrisa, y en su lugar volcó la vista en sus pies, con los que se apoyaba en la pared del vagón.

"Daryl y yo… Daryl me ayudó a escapar de la prisión. Me enseñó algunas cosas básicas de supervivencia. Gracias a él me he vuelto bastante decente con la ballesta", explicó Beth.

Tara asintió, sin apartar la vista en las tablas de madera.

"Quería darte las gracias… por ayudar a Glenn. Él lo es todo para mi hermana. Ellos dos…" Beth hizo una pausa, causando que Tara alzara la vista, "El grupo es mi familia ahora, pero ellos son la única familia _real_ que me queda".

Beth estaba demasiado cansada para que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. O quizás había llegado más lejos en el proceso de duelo de lo que pensaba. Pero por otra parte, ¿podría ser que aún no hubiera empezado siquiera el proceso? Había llorado unas pocas veces, pero nada de lo que sentía estaba a la altura de la pérdida de su padre.

"No tienes que agradecérmelo. Él también me ayudo. Estaba sola. Había muerto si no me hubiera dejado ir con él", proclamó Tara.

"Aún así", Beth miró hacia Glenn y Maggie, de pie, escuchando a Rick, Daryl y Abraham hablar, "gracias".

"Sí… vale…" Tara le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no dijo nada más.

Beth despertó con un sobresalto. Recordaba haber hablado con Tara, luego apoyar la cabeza contra la pared para descansar los ojos un momento, y después nada. ¿Cuánto llevaba dormida? Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que la luz había adquirido una tonalidad entre amarillenta y anaranjada, pero todos estaban casi exactamente donde habían estado antes de que hubiera caído rendida.

Daryl, Abraham, Daryl, la chica hispana, Rosita, y el otro hombre fornido cuyo nombre no podía recordar, todos estaban sentados alrededor de Rick. Todos ellos estaban metidos en su conversación hablando en una voz tan baja que ni siquiera Beth podía oírlos desde donde estaba sentada. Glenn y Maggie se habían movido, y estaban sentados en la parte más alejada del vagón, mientras que Michonne estaba sentada lo suficientemente cerca de Rick para oír la discusión, pero junto a Carl, y Tara seguía sentada frente a ella. Lo que no había esperado era a Sasha y Bob sentados justo a su lado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?" preguntó con voz ronca.

"Puede que… ¿una hora, o dos?" supuso Sasha.

"Estabas cansada así que no queríamos despertarte", Bob habló desde al lado de Sasha, "pero Rick y el grupo piensan que tienen un plan para poder sacarnos de ésta".

"¿Sí?", Beth se enderezó, arrepintiéndose al instante.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Sasha, inclinándose para agarrar los rígidos hombros de Beth.

"Daryl y yo estábamos con un grupo. Iban tras un tipo. Resultó ser Rick. Era nosotros o ellos", Beth no necesitó entrar en detalles, "Daryl estaba peleando con dos de los tipos. Intentaba ayudarle y acabé siendo aplastada contra un coche un par de veces".

Bob estaba ahora en cuclillas frente a ella, sosteniendo su barbilla y examinando sus ojos, "¿Has tenido visión borrosa, dolor de cabeza, o has visto doble?"

"Me duele la cabeza. Las cosas se vuelven un poco borrosas de vez en cuando, pero creo que es más por la privación de sueño", respondió Beth, tratando de ocultar su malestar.

"¿Has perdido la inconsciencia?" dejó ir su barbilla para sujetar su muñeca, comprobando su pulso.

"Sí", Beth no entendía por qué le daban tantas vueltas al tema.

"Sasha, ayúdame a levantarla para que pueda verle las costillas", le indicó Bob.

Lentamente, usando a Sasha como apoyo, Beth se levantó sobre sus rodillas. Apretó los dientes, siseando cada vez que la movían o tensaban su tronco, pero ni una vez dijo con palabras explícitas lo que estaba pensando. Para entonces Maggie estaba justo detrás de Bob, asomando, y Daryl tras ella. Beth no miró a ninguno de los dos. Sentía demasiado dolor para hacer nada que no fuera intentar centrarse en lo que Bob le pedía; ponerse en pie. Finalmente consiguió estabilizarse, y se giró para apoyarse contra la pared con ambas manos, dejando caer su cabeza entre los brazos.

"Sasha, levanta un poco la parte de atrás de su camiseta", instruyó Bob, sin querer actuar de una forma demasiado familiar con Beth.

El jadeo de Maggie fue suficiente para hacerle saber a Beth que su espalda _no_ era una imagen agradable, "¿Qué coño te ha _pasado_?"

Beth no pudo contestar. Le dolía respirar, imposibilitándole el habla, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía mareada, y quería _llorar_ de dolor.

"Ha dicho que se metió en una pelea con algunos tipos cuando trataba de ayudar a Daryl", respondió Sasha por ella.

"_¿Qué?"_, la voz de Maggie sonaba muy lejana. Beth supuso que se había girado para encarar a Daryl.

"No fue así. El grupo con el que estábamos iba persiguiendo a un tío. No sabíamos que era Rick. Iban a matarles", la voz de Daryl era como música para sus oídos.

Sentía tanto dolor que sólo escuchar su voz era como una dosis de medicina. Se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba su voz, incluso antes de que la prisión cayera, pero en su estado actual, todo lo que quería era un poco de Tylenol o un Ibuprofeno. La voz de Daryl era la siguiente mejor medicina.

Bob palpó sus costillas, y aunque era incómodo, no dolía tanto como hubiera esperado. Ahora que estaba en pie y moviéndose un poco, el dolor inicial había pasado. Un leve malestar aún latía cada vez que respiraba, pero su cabeza dolía más que sus costillas.

"Tiene algunos moratones bastante feos, pero no creo que haya nada roto o fracturado", Bob retrocedió un paso, "Probablemente sea más rigidez que otra cosa. Es su cabeza lo que me preocupa. Tiene una contusión bastante severa. La clase de contusión que habría hecho que un médico la tuviera en observación una noche… si aún tuviéramos hospitales".

Beth se recolocó la camiseta y se giró para apoyarse contra la pared, teniendo cuidado con la parte baja de su espalda, y se enfrentó con la multitud que se había reunido en torno a ellos. Mantuvo sus ojos en Bob mientras este hablaba, pero le echó un vistazo a Daryl, que ya la estaba mirando.

"Y entonces, ¿qué hacemos?" Maggie sonaba un poco asustada.

"Antes", dijo Bob, "podríamos monitorizarla un poco mejor que ahora. Pero hay varias formas de tratar una contusión, ninguna de las cuales podemos usar ahora. Algunos doctores dirían que dormir está bien, otros que nada de dormir en las primeras veinticuatro horas, pero va a necesitar descansar".

"Pues ponte a ello", Daryl hizo un gesto con la mano, claramente agitado.

"Yo digo que si estás cansada, duermas", dijo directamente a Beth, "y nos aseguraremos de que alguien te despierte cada media hora, o lo que suponemos que sería más o menos media hora para comprobar tus síntomas. Las primeras veinticuatro horas son las más cruciales, pero dado que no has dormido en esas primeras veinticuatro horas el peligro inmediato ya ha pasado. Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que los síntomas no empeoran".

"Vale", asintió Beth.

"Bueno", dijo Rick tras Daryl, "ya que vamos a estar aquí atrapados es hora de discutir el plan".

Carl se puso junto a Beth. Ella le miró y sonrió, aliviada de que las cosas fueran a ponerse en marcha por fin. Ya habían estado demasiado tiempo allí. Los otros llevaban más allí, pero Beth sentía que les iba llegando su hora. Era una corazonada y ella había aprendido a confiar _siempre_ cuando sintiera una.

"Hemos estado barajando nuestras opciones. Pensamos en intentar atrapar al que nos traiga la comida, pero como la probabilidad de que sea sólo uno o de que no haya francotiradores en el tejado, preparados para algo así, es escasa. El conducto de ventilación está sellado así que no haya forma de salir por ahí. Podríamos intentar echar abajo la puerta para empujar el raíl al que está conectada, comprometiendo la cerradura de fuera, pero eso requeriría herramientas que no tenemos", explicó Rick, "Entonces Eugene ha dicho algo que nos ha llamado la atención".

Eugene, el hombre alto con un impresionante tupé ochentero asintió a las palabras de Rick, "El suelo del vagón se compone de madera. Lo más probable es que sea de roble por su durabilidad. Hemos estado mirando los tablones y calculo que son aproximadamente unos veinticuatro centímetros y medio de ancho, unos cinco o seis centímetros de grosor, además de una caída estimada en unos dos o tres metros".

Beth sintió que estaba de vuelta en el instituto escuchando una lección. La voz de Eugene era monótona, pero la forma en la que soltaba todos aquellos datos de forma tan convincente le hizo preguntarse cuál era su profesión _antes._

"Debido a la cantidad de tiempo que este vagón lleva sin ser revisado y la estación lluviosa de Georgia durante los meses de enero a marzo, hay una alta probabilidad de que la madera esté descompuesta debido a las grietas expuestas que habrían permitido a la lluvia llegar hasta los tablones", finalizó Eugene, quedándose de pie con aspecto incómodo.

"Así que… básicamente, ¿estás diciendo de que existe la posibilidad de que podamos arrancar el suelo y escaparnos por debajo del vagón?" resumió Glenn.

"Teóricamente. Sí", dijo Eugene, "Si fuéramos capaces de quitar la madera de alrededor de los tornillos con la suficiente fuerza, la posibilidad de levantar las tablas es de un noventa por ciento".

"Vale… así que… ¿levantamos los tablones y caemos justo al suelo?" preguntó Glenn.

Todos miraron hacia sus pies al notar los crujidos de las tablas. Para alivio de Beth, la grava y las vías del tren podían verse entre las placas de madera.

"¿De cuántas tablas estamos hablando?", la voz de Daryl sonaba ronca. Beth no podía ver su cara dado que estaba mirando al suelo, mientras se acariciaba la barba pensativamente, pero sabía por la forma en la que se movía que estaba agotado.

"Diría que da a dos… a tres tablas por persona", respondió sombríamente Rick, "Mientras logremos sacar la primera, otras dos deberían hacerlo sin demasiados problemas".

"Así que supongo que la siguiente pregunta es cómo se supone que vamos a quitar la madera", dijo Sasha desde el lado de Beth, "ninguno tenemos nuestras armas".

Rick sonrió mientras se apartaba el abrigo, "Una de las ventajas de ser un poli era conocer los lugares más insospechados para esconder un arma. Así sabíamos dónde mirar".

Beth se inclinó para ver a Rick soltar su abrigo en el suelo. Sus manos trazaron un camino por el dobladillo del abrigo hasta que pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Cuando su mano desapareció en un corte hecho en la mitad del revestimiento interior, Beth sonrió. Su mano pronto reapareció, y estaba sosteniendo un cuchillo de tamaño medio de bolsillo. Beth podría haber llorado ante su genialidad.

"Que me jodan", rió Daryl, palmeando a Rick en el hombro.

Beth sintió que le explotaba el pecho por tantas emociones atravesándola; emoción, alivio, felicidad, pero sobre todo determinación. Tenían un plan, era simple, y podían llevarlo a cabo. Sólo esperaba que tuvieran tiempo para hacerlo. Morirían todos antes de dejar que se llevaran a cualquiera del vagón, pero la perspectiva de morir contra la de escapar de la Terminal… sólo rezaba para que tuvieran tiempo suficiente.

"Así que si siguen con los mismos turnos que tenían cuando llegó el grupo de Glenn, un poco de comida y agua cada cuarenta y ocho horas, podemos esperar raciones en algún futuro cercano", sugirió Rick, arrodillado en el suelo, "Así que tiene que haber alguien echando un vistazo, vigilando desde la grieta de la puerta por si alguien se acerca al vagón. Mientras tanto tenemos que tener a alguien arrancando la madera. Todos vamos por turnos para que nadie se agote. Corremos hacia la valla en mitad de la noche. Tengo armas en una bolsa enterrada justo debajo de la valla. Decidiremos nuestro próximo paso una vez estemos todos fuera del vagón".

"¿Y qué hay de esos tipos que había detrás de la valla cuando nos acorralaron?" puntualizó Carl.

"¿Creéis que seguirán ahí?" preguntó Rick mirando al grupo.

"Podría ser", Daryl se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces Michonne irá delante. Es la más difícil de detectar y podremos ir y volver con más facilidad", afirmó Rick.

"¿Es por el color de mi piel?" la expresión de Michonne no revelaba emoción alguna.

Sin embargo Rick debió de haber sido capaz de leerla, porque hizo una pausa, la miró un momento, y luego sacudió la cabeza y rió, "En realidad me refería a tus habilidades en el arte del sigilo".

"Mmm hmm…" Michonne sonreía ahora.

"Empezaré con la madera" se adelantó Abraham, cogiendo el cuchillo de Rick.

"Yo haré la primera guardia", se ofreció Rosita, siendo esta la primera vez que Beth oía su voz.

"Esto podría funcionar de verdad", Sasha miró a Bob, que asintió en respuesta.

El alivio evidente que todos sentían llenó el vagón. Beth miró a Maggie, Glenn, a Carl, que estaba junto a ella, y luego a Daryl. Cuando él la miró, la sonrisa que ella le dedicó debió transmitir cómo se sentía, porque por primera vez, Daryl le devolvió la sonrisa.

. . .

**A/N: **¡Ya está aquí el segundo libro de la trilogía y el primer capítulo de esta historia de 2015! ¡Bieeeen! He tardado la vida en terminarlo, pero al fin está aquí. ¡Espero que le haga justicia al original!

¡Gracias por leer, y si dejáis un review sois abrazables!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alguien comentó en el capítulo anterior que los traductores de fanfiction siempre dejamos las cosas a medias y que es un fastidio. Estoy de acuerdo en que puede ser una molestia, pero me gustaría recordar que los traductores de fanfiction en su mayoría lo hacemos ****_gratis_**** y en nuestro tiempo libre, que casi siempre suele ser reducido. En mi caso, no sólo me he dedicado a traducir sino a escribir mis propias historias, por lo que decidí dejar paso a mi propia creatividad y a traducir siempre que pudiera. No sólo traduzco fanfiction sino que también traduzco entrevistas y canciones, con lo que mi tiempo se reduce al máximo, sumado a los estudios y a mi vida personal. No os quería dar más la lata, pero me gustaría que se valorara, no sólo mi trabajo, si no el de todos los traductores que hay en esta web, que hacen algo maravilloso y que nos esforzamos mucho, editando y revisando y echando horas a algo que sólo se recompensa con comentarios, y a veces ni eso.**

**Sin más dilación, ¡paso al capítulo! **

**Disclaimer: TWD y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Robert Kirkman y AMC. Esta traducción me pertenece a mí, alisarb, y su reproducción en cualquier otra web sin mi consentimiento está prohibido.**

**…**

El constante golpeteo de la cuchilla pequeña y sin filo contra la madera había actuado como una especie de ruido blanco para Beth. Sintió que se le cerraban los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del agotamiento. Aún sentía un palpitante dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, pero había empezado a disminuir conforme avanzaba el día.

"Si estás cansada deberías descansar un poco", Beth oyó un traqueteo junto a ella, seguido por el sonido de alguien deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos al reconocer la voz, y encontró a Daryl sentado con un codo apoyado en sus rodillas, quitándose la pielecita de los dedos. Sus manos colgaban como peso muerto de sus rodillas, dando la sensación de que estaba totalmente relajado, pero la dureza de sus ojos y la rigidez de sus hombros le hizo darse cuenta de que era todo lo contrario. Estaba tenso. No pudo evitar sentir una repentina ansiedad por su postura.

"No voy a dormir. No cuando todo el mundo está tan nervioso. Tenemos que estar preparados en caso de que algo ocurra" susurró Beth.

Daryl asintió, mirándola de reojo un par de veces, pero no dijo nada más.

Aquellas eran las veces en las que apreciaba la timidez de Daryl. No iba a sacar a colación lo que podría o no podría haber pasado justo antes de que Glenn hiciera acto de presencia, y por tanto no sentía ninguna incomodidad ante la posibilidad de una posible discusión sobre el tema. Podía fingir que todo había sido fruto de la adrenalina expulsada por las circunstancias y seguir adelante. Sin ningún daño a su amistad.

También daba gracias por el hecho de que él la conociera lo suficientemente bien como para comprender cuándo era momento para discutir con ella y cuándo estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto. Maggie la hubiera apartado inmediatamente con el primer "necesitas descansar", mientras que Daryl aceptaba sus decisiones. Maggie era su hermana, y las hermanas cuidaban las unas de las otras, pero Beth no necesitaba una niñera.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Beth, observando las heridas de Daryl.

"Sí. Estoy acostumbrado a las peleas. Lo he tenido peor. ¿Y tú?" Daryl la miró.

"Estoy bien" suspiró Beth, echando la cabeza contra la pared y cerrando los ojos.

"Uh huh, y el sol sale por el oeste" bufó Daryl.

Beth no pudo evitar soltar una risita, "¿Qué se supone que significa _eso_?"

"Significa exactamente lo que crees" Daryl dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

"Te lo prometo. Estoy bien. Sólo un poco dolorida. Me duele la cabeza, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar" Beth subió las rodillas hasta su pecho y apoyó la mejilla contra ellas para poder mirarle.

Daryl le mantuvo la mirada hasta que suspiró y asintió una vez más, volviendo a retorcerse los dedos. Se quedaron sentados y en silencio. Beth, habiendo girado su cabeza para apoyar la barbilla, miró en derredor del vagón. Rick había relevado a Abraham, y ahora arrancaba de forma constante la madera del suelo. Tara estaba sentada junto a Rosita, haciéndole compañía mientras hacía guardia, y Sasha, Bob, Maggie y Glenn estaban sentados contra la pared del fondo y poniéndose al día sobre cómo habían escapado de la prisión. Michonne y Carl estaban sentados cerca de Rick, manteniendo los tres una conversación en voz baja. Eugene era el único en pie, dando vueltas alrededor de Abraham, discutiendo sobre lo que Beth habría creído ser un videojuego llamado… ¿_Fallout 3_? Ella no había tenido ninguna videoconsola en la granja, ya que tenía cosas para mantenerse ocupada, pero él seguía murmurando algo sobre un post-apocalíptico no sé qué y un desastre nuclear no sé cuánto. No pudo evitar desear tener una especie de sótano en la que pudieran esconderse.

"¿No has deseado alguna vez poder volver a tu vida anterior? Quiero decir… obviamente, nadie quiere caminantes rondando por la Tierra, pero me refiero a si… ¿tenías algún tipo de lista de deseos que te gustaría haber hecho?" se giró para mirar a Daryl.

"Ya sabes lo que hacía antes" respondió él escépticamente.

"Sí, pero… eso no significa que no hubiera cosas que quisieras hacer" replicó Beth.

Pudo ver cómo mordisqueaba su labio inferior, pero no se agobió tratando de adivinar si Daryl le desvelaría lo que estaba pensando. En su lugar, apartó la mirada de él, pensando que quizás si ella le revelaba su sueño, él se sentiría lo suficientemente cómodo como para corresponderla.

"Yo hubiera sido la segunda mejor de mi clase. Quería moverme e irme a la universidad en la ciudad, puede que a la Universidad de Georgia, estudiar música. O quizás hacerme veterinaria como mi padre. Aún no me había decidido. Jimmy y yo nos habríamos separado después del instituto. Él no se habría ido de la parte rural de Georgia para vivir en la ciudad. Así que puede que hubiera conocido a algún chico en la universidad que me haría enamorarme. Tendría mi propio apartamento. Empezaría mi propia familia algún día" no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar sus sueños pasados. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se había permitido soñar.

Se detuvo a sí misma, dándose cuenta de que estaba sonriéndole a la nada, y volvió su atención a Daryl. La estaba atravesando con los ojos, con una expresión reservada en el rostro. Una expresión que ella reconoció como que estaba a punto de decir algo por lo que temía ser juzgado.

"Era estúpido. Ya lo sé. Cuentos de hadas tontos con los que una niña de instituto joven que no tenía _ni idea_ de cómo era el mundo se entretenía" suspiró Beth, apoyando la barbilla de nuevo en sus rodillas.

Se quedaron callados. El ligero murmuro de las conversaciones y el constante golpeteo contra la madera resonaba en aquél espacio confinado. Beth se sintió de pronto muy cohibida por haber confesado sus visiones de futuro. Conocía a Daryl. Sabía que ya habían pasado lo de sacar conclusiones precipitadas del otro. Pero también sabía que había tenido una vida dura y esperaba no haberle hecho sentir como que ella tenía "derecho" a esas cosas.

"Si el mundo no se hubiera ido a la mierda, te habrías merecido todas esas cosas" Daryl lo dijo en voz tan baja que Beth apenas le escuchó.

Sonrió, con los ojos húmedos por la sinceridad con la que Daryl lo había dicho, "¿Tú crees?"

"Sí. Eres buena, Beth. Demasiado buena" Daryl respondió con el mismo tono suave.

Beth se sentó, estirando las piernas, y estudió a Daryl. Le pilló mirándola de reojo varias veces, pero no la miraba directamente. Estaba diciendo algo más detrás de aquél comentario y a Beth no le gustaba. Daryl era igual de bueno, igual de merecedor de esas cosas como cualquier otro que ella conociera. Probablemente incluso más por todo lo que ya había pasado. No iba a dejarle pensar otra cosa.

Tomó una inspiración tranquilizadora para calmar sus nervios, y le cogió la mano. Entrelazó sus dedos y trajo ambas manos a su regazo. Él no se resistió ni trató de apartarse, pero tampoco le devolvió el gesto.

"Escúchame bien, Daryl Dixon" su tono le llamó la atención. Cuando él finalmente la miró, Beth continuó, "En el mundo en el que vivimos ahora no hay nadie que sea demasiado bueno. Vivimos cada día luchando para ver el siguiente. Quienes éramos _antes_ no son las personas que somos ahora. Todos hemos cambiado para poder sobrevivir".

Él no respondió. La observaba como si fuera un puzzle cuyas piezas no podía encajar. Cuando hubo pasado un minuto y él todavía no había dicho nada, ella decidió tomar otro enfoque.

Apretando su mano mucho más grande, continuó, "Maggie me hizo recordar algo".

"¿El qué?" preguntó él con genuina curiosidad.

"Aún hay buena gente en el mundo" Beth contestó calmadamente.

"Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿vas a soltar otra vez esa tontería?" Daryl bufó, indignado.

"No es una tontería" Beth frunció el ceño.

"Ya… bueno…", hizo una pausa, "Rick siempre se ha comportado bien, en mi opinión. Maggie y Glenn también. Carl ha cometido errores, pero es un buen crío. Sasha tampoco es tan mala. Y tú".

Daryl se centró en su mano libre, "Tengo mis dudas sobre Bob".

Beth se preguntó por un momento a qué se refería con "dudas", pero Daryl se quedó callado y Beth supo que no iba a hablar más del tema. Podría haberle preguntado qué había querido decir, y sabía que él le habría contestado, pero la expresión seria en su rostro mantuvo la pregunta sellada tras sus labios. En su lugar, se concentró en lo que no había dicho.

"Tú también eres una buena persona, Daryl" envolvió sus manos entrelazadas con un brazo, abrazándolas contra su pecho.

Él giró su cabeza hacia ella, atravesándola con los ojos, y Beth se sintió obligada a reiterarse.

"Eres una _buena _persona".

La atención de Daryl bailaba entre sus manos unidas y su cara. Estaba en medio de un conflicto interior, pero Beth sujetó firmemente su mano. No iba a dejarle solo. Ya no. La gente ya no podía hacer nada sola. _Ella _no quería volver a estar sola nunca más.

"Parece que _sí_ que necesito que me lo recuerdes" dijo Daryl al fin; refiriéndose a su conversación en el porche de la cabaña donde habían bebido licor.

"Creí que me habías dicho que nunca habías confiado en nadie para nada" Beth relajó el brazo que abrazaba sus manos y lo dejó caer a un lado, recolocando sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

"Algunas personas resultan ser dignas de confianza" respondió Daryl vagamente.

Beth sonrió, con el pecho henchido de orgullo, aceptando el cumplido que acababa de hacerle. No había dicho expresamente que ella era digna de confianza, pero sabía que estaba incluida en su lista. Disfrutando de la euforia, y sin preocuparse por las barreras y las líneas invisibles, Beth se movió bruscamente. Apoyándose, sintió el frío material del cuero presionado contra su sien. Su cabeza sintió la tensión inicial que se apoderó de los hombros de Daryl. Cuando él finalmente se relajó, Beth se recolocó para ponerse más cómoda.

De pronto, se sintió muy cansada. Puede que fuera el alivio de saber que Daryl estaba justo ahí lo que le permitió dejarse ir. Quizás fue el aroma a tierra mezclado con cuero y aceite que emanaba su ropa tras limpiar su ballesta. O quizás fuera sólo la combinación de una contusión y la falta de sueño. Fuera lo que fuera, hizo que a Beth le resultara más y más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Cuando finalmente se cerraron, sintió retumbar la voz de Daryl conforme hablaba.

"Nunca he deseado poder volver atrás" su voz surgió de forma estable.

La mente de Beth se estaba nublando. Se las apañó para murmurar una pregunta, sin estar segura de a qué se refería exactamente.

"A mi vida anterior. No puedo decir que pensara en el futuro entonces. Tengo más ahora de lo que jamás he tenido" sintió como su mandíbula se tensaba contra su coronilla, "Aún estaría yendo de un lado para otro. Siguiendo a Merle".

Se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos, dado a lo raro que era que Daryl se abriera. Pensó en su respuesta, reflexionando antes de contestar. Habían compartido muchas cosas personales de sus vidas durante su tiempo juntos, pero esto era diferente. Era algo más.

"Ambos hemos cambiado desde la primera vez que nos conocimos en la granja. Hemos crecido. Los dos hemos perdido gente" Beth respiró profundamente, "Aparte de todo lo malo que ha ocurrido, no puedo decir que no haya deseado volver atrás a cómo todo era antes. Era feliz. Y por eso… tengo este sentimiento de vacío dentro de mí porque sé… sé que si las cosas aún fueran igual, no habría conocido a nadie. Ni a Rick, Carl, Lori, Andrea, Michonne… Maggie nunca habría conocido a Glenn".

Levantó la cabeza, ignorando el dolor para poder decirle la siguiente frase a Daryl directamente, "Si los caminantes nunca hubieran aparecido, jamás te habría conocido".

"Seguramente hubiera sido lo mejor" Daryl se giró para apoyar la cabeza en la pared que había tras él, mirando al techo.

"No. Me alegro de que, de toda la gente con la que podría haber escapado cuando la prisión cayó… fueras tú" expresó Beth. Esperaba que sus palabras le llegaran de la misma forma que ella las sentía al decirlas.

Daryl volvió la cabeza hacia ella. Beth le sonrió brevemente y metió su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Daryl para reclamar su puesto en su hombro. Apretó su mano de nuevo, comunicándose con él de la misma forma que con Maggie. No estaba segura de si la entendería, pero no importaba. Simplemente sentía que era lo correcto.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de dormirse, y entonces lo sintió: una tensa presión alrededor de su mano. Sonrió más ampliamente. Puede que Daryl no supiera exactamente lo que su acción había significado, pero la había correspondido. Era suficiente. No había mucho que traducir de su reciprocidad: era tan simple como su gesto hacia él.

_"Yo también me alegro de que fueras tú"._

_…_

Los ojos de Beth se abrieron. El sol se había tornado de un naranja dorado a rojo carmesí, anunciando los últimos rayos de luz antes de que se pusiera totalmente. Todos estaban moviéndose por el car y Beth no tenía ni idea de qué estaba ocurriendo. Sintió una presión en la parte superior de la cabeza y levantó la vista todo lo que pudo. La presión se liberó al instante y Beth reconoció la mancha rosada en la mejilla de Daryl como el lugar donde se había quedado dormido contra ella. Podría haberle chinchado y sonreído un poquito de no haber estado tan confusa. Daryl debía estar igual, porque la miró lleno de aprensión.

"¿Qué pasa?" Beth le preguntó a Maggie, mientras se ponía en pie con ayuda de Daryl.

Maggie estaba mirando a través de la rendija de la puerta del vagón. Rosita y Tara estaban en el lado opuesto, por lo que Beth dedujo que Maggie había relevado a alguien en su guardia mientras ella dormía. Rick, Michonne y Carl aparentaban estar tan desconcertados como Beth. Ellos también debían haber pegado ojo durante un rato. Bob y Sasha estaban frenéticos junto a la tabla que Rick había estado despedazando junto al eje trasero. Bob le pasó el cuchillo cerrado a Sasha, que inteligentemente guardó el utensilio en su sujetador.

"Tenemos visita. Creo que vienen a traernos nuestras raciones" murmuró Maggie.

"De acuerdo, actuad de forma natural" Glenn extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba en un gesto apaciguador.

"Somos prisioneros en un santuario caníbal. No estoy segura de qué entra en la categoría de 'normal'" el enfado de Michonne empapó sus susurros.

"No podemos dejar que vean el suelo" anunció Carl, con un leve temblor en la voz.

"Tampoco podemos ponernos de pie frente a él. Parecería sospechoso" Rick miro a su alrededor, en busca de sugerencias.

Beth miró a Maggie, "¿Cómo de cerca están?"

"A un par de yardas. Llegarán en pocos minutos" Maggie se apartó de la puerta, no queriendo levantar ninguna sospecha de sus captores.

"¿Cuánto queda, Bob?" preguntó Abraham, acercándose a las tablas.

"Sólo queda la madera alrededor del último tornillo. A este ritmo deberíamos terminar en cosa de una hora" afirmó Bob, alternando su mirada entre Abraham y el suelo.

"Si ven lo que estamos haciendo, estamos muertos" apostilló Rosita, preocupada.

"La probabilidad de que noten lo del suelo en una visibilidad tan densa es escasa" musitó Eugene junto a Rosita.

"No es un riesgo que podamos tomar" replicó Glenn.

Hubo un retumbo en la puerta, y un chirrido metálico conforme el mecanismo de apertura se giraba, y todos dentro del vagón se quedaron mortalmente callados. Beth notó movimiento a su izquierda y observó cómo Sasha hizo un último movimiento para salvar su plan de escape.

"Hora de comer" una cara desconocida apareció en la puerta abierta, "Si alguien intenta algo raro y nos cargamos a todos y cada uno de vosotros".

La luz, incluso tan brumosa como era en el atardecer, deslumbró a Beth. Se las apañó para entrecerrar los ojos lo suficiente para ver a los francotiradores fijados en el vagón desde los tejados que había colocados diagonalmente a ellos. Contó cuatro, pero con el vagón estando tan cerca, no fue capaz de vislumbrar a más francotiradores acechando.

Sasha se sentó en el suelo, ocultando la tabla, a unos pocos pies de la pared, con las rodillas levantadas y la cabeza apoyada entre ellas. Se abrazó las piernas fuertemente, como si le doliera algo. Beth tenía que reconocérselo; su rápida reacción probablemente les había salvado a todos, siempre y cuando el hombre no la hiciera moverse.

"A juzgar por cuánta comida nos dais, supongo que está muerta de hambre. No se encuentra bien" comentó Rick.

El Terminiano la observó, como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad letal, pero pareció aceptar la versión de Rick.

"¿Qué? ¿No hay carne?" resopló Daryl, agachándose para mirar en el interior de la bolsa de papel marrón.

"Alegraos de que os demos nada" siseó el hombre, girándose sobre sus talones y saliendo del vagón.

No fue hasta que el cerrojo de metal hubo vuelto a su sitio y los pasos se hubieron alejado que todos respiraron profundamente. Beth se puso en cuclillas; la ansiedad la había mareado.

"¿Podrías no hacerte el listillo la próxima vez que estemos tratando de _no_ llamar la atención?" bufó Maggie, mirando a Daryl.

"Hey, fue tu siamés el que nos dijo que actuásemos normal" contestó Daryl, sacando dos trozos de pan de la bolsa. No le dirigió ni una mirada a Maggie antes de sacar una botella de agua e ir a sentarse con Beth.

"Esa es una buena forma de conseguir que te maten" Beth sonrió mientras aceptaba el trozo de pan que Daryl le ofrecía.

"¿Qué? Ese tipo no iba a hacer nada" Daryl tomó un bocado.

"No hablaba del hombre" Beth le dio un mordisco a su propia ración.

"Mm" Daryl asintió, "Siempre me han dicho que son de los callados de los que tienes que tener cuidado".

Beth le otorgó una sonrisa cómplice, "Es verdad, sabes".

"Oh, soy consciente" Daryl le dedicó una sonrisa antes de beber agua.

Le pasó la botella y Beth tuvo un momento de déjà vu. Daryl debió de haberle leído la mente, porque puso los ojos en blanco y se tragó lo que quedaba de pan.

"Qué asco" murmuró Beth, dando un sorbo y tratando de ignorar los terribles modales de Daryl.

El constante ruido de la madera siendo arrancada se reanudó antes de que Beth hubiera dado un segundo mordisco. Era obvio que todos estaban listos para poner distancia entre ellos y sus captores y Beth estaba cansada de quedarse sentada esperando.

Daryl se puso en pie y Beth le siguió con los ojos, "Voy a relegar a Bob. Terminar esta putada".

"Vale" Beth se levantó y se quitó el polvo de los vaqueros con la mano libre, "Voy a hacer guardia y hacer algo útil".

Daryl gruñó, agachándose para coger la botella de agua, y se encaminó hacia el otro extremo del vagón. Beth le vio intercambiar unas pocas palabras con Bob, tomar el cuchillo y empezar a quitar la madera que rodeaba el último tornillo. Beth se metió el trozo final de pan en la boca y se acercó a Maggie.

"Yo te sustituyo" Beth le dio un golpecito a la bota de Maggie con la suya propia, "Ve a descansar un poco. Dentro de nada estaremos lejos de aquí".

"De acuerdo" aceptó Maggie, "Da un grito si me necesites. Estaré justo ahí con Glenn".

Beth asintió y se apoyó contra la pared para poder ver a través de la rendija de la puerta. La noche había empezado a caer y no pasaría mucho antes de que hacer guardia no fuera necesario. No serían capaces de ver nada en la oscuridad hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Beth miró a Daryl. Uno de sus musculosos brazos mantenía su peso mientras el otro usaba el cuchillo para hundirse en la madera podrida. Quitaba unas pocas piezas, se apartaba, y repetía el proceso. Trabajaba más rápido que Rick y Bob; el ritmo del golpeteo era mucho más riguroso. Estarían fuera pronto.

"_Soon_" Beth susurró para sí misma.

Pero también sabía que volverían. No había manera posible de que pudieran marcharse y dejar a su suerte a aquella gente, y antes _mataría_ que marcharse sin su ballesta. Había logrado meter por fin las nuevas cuerdas. También estaba el hecho de que esa gente necesitaba pagar por lo que estaba haciendo. Al menos los caminantes lo hacían por instinto, pues ya no eran "humanos", pero Gareth… Gareth era puramente malvado. Si ella pudiera decidir, pondría fin a Terminus y sus actos.

Si Beth pudiera hacer algo… Terminus _ardería._

_. . . _

**A/N: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor, dejad un review y no dudéis en comentarme cualquier fallo que veáis. ¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
